the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 539
NeS1 Post 539 opens with a Non-Story Note from Randy the Writer who explains that this will not add anything new, after Gebohq the Writer requested nobody write anything before him in NeS1 Post 537, but will be a retelling of events but in the style of a Role-playing Game. The game is headed by a Gamemaster who rolls dice to determine the success of actions. These dice result in Randy blowing up the Death Star with his X-Wing and the Characters being flung into space. Randy continues to roll short and he has no oxygen. When Randy the player decides to steal Krig's oxygen mask, he still rolls short and is unsuccessful. The airlock on the Big Giant Ship is found with a series of very high rolls and they get inside but Losien checks for everyone only to discover that Randy is locked outside. Gebohq lets him in. Krig then rolls to see the Holy Hand Remote outside of the window. Post <NSP: Those who have played an RPGRole-Playing Game article, Wikipedia. will prolly recognize this. :) (Don't worry Geb, I'm not introducing anything new, pretty much just a "recap" on the past action-packed posts...)> <Camera pans back as our heros/heroins morph into small pewter figuines of themselves on a hand-drawn game map...> Game MasterGamemaster article, Wikipedia.: *roll roll roll* Hmmm... Ok, Randy your X-wing does enough damage to blow up the Death StarDeath Star article, Wikipedia.. Randy: WoooHooo!!! Geb: Umm, Randy...that's bad. We are still ON the Death Star!! Randy: Oh... Sorry Sem: <sigh> Krig: So, what happens next? Game Master: Hmmm... *roll roll roll* ... *roll roll roll* ..?..!..*roll roll roll*...Ok, you all fly out into space. Randy, you came up a bit short on the stamina roll so you really need oxygen, SOON. :D The rest beat the roll easily. :D Geb:"Uh, guys, I think we'd better get to some oxygen... we're kinda running out!" Randy: Need oxygen!! Krig:"Urgh, Krig think New Guy need oxygen mask." Randy: No, ya think?!? Krig: I'm going to look for something for Randy. Game Master: 10 seconds Randy. *roll roll* Krig, you see nothing but space...and the ship, of course. :) Randy: Well, since I don't have a mask I guess I'll "borrow" Krigs mask. Krig: No your not! GM: *roll roll roll* Krig prevents you from taking the mask Randy, 6 seconds left. Ante: Do I see ANYTHING of use?!? GM: *roll roll roll*...hmmm..consults game manual)...*roll* Yes, you spy a near-by airlock, it has a...*roll* knob on the..*roll*..outside and is..*roll roll*..oooohhh 8O ..*roll*..unlocked. Ante: All Right, lets get inside! GM: *roll roll roll*..Ok everyone(aside to Randy: except you) gets inside the ship. Losien: I'm going to check to see if everyone is here. GM: hmmm...*roll roll*...You notice that Randy is still outside with very little oxygen left. Geb: I'll let him in. Randy: Thanks guys and girls. Geb: So what happened to the Holy Hand Remote? GM: *roll roll* Krig sees it out the window. Krig: ooohhh!! :D Geb: FOLLOW IT!! :) < and so, the endless RPG continues...> References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post